Untitled: A Michael and Maria Fic
by Onion
Summary: Michael and Maria are lost...


Untitled

Note: I had only seen the second episode before I wrote this, so be kind and keep that in mind, k?

  
"I hate you" 

  
"I hate you too" 

  
"I know" 

  
"So?" 

  
Max and Liz watched the two at it again. Michael and Maria where having yet another "spat"..so to say. It was easy for everyone else to see they where obviously attracted to each other. We everyone, but Michael and Maria.   
Sadly Max and Liz walked off to bio, leaving the fools behind. 

  
'When will those two learn?' Max sighed inwardly. Looking down at Liz he smiled inwardly, his breath catching in his throat. 

  
"Max, are you ok?" Liz asked worriedly. She lead him to a drinking fountain and watched as Max gulped up some water like there was no tomorrow. 

  
Breathing heavily after the fit had ended "I fine now, Thanks Liz" while inwardly thinking 'What an Idiot you are Max Evans...' 

* * *

Maria glared at Michael, daring him to make the first move. They where out of school now. Out for two weeks 'cause of Christmas vaction. Now the group is sitting out in the desert, near where the festival had taken place . 

  
Michael smirked at Maria, just tring to edge her closer to screaming at him. But to his unfourtinute pleasure, she just turned her back and started talking to Isabel about something he just couldnt quiet hear. 

  
"Damn " He muttered and walked off. 

* * *

Maria turned back around to check and see if Michael was still watching her with that stupid smirk of his. Startled to see him not there, she excused herself from the group and went insearch of him.   
After walking aimlessly for awhile, Maria tripped over a foot. "Ouch" she crashed down on somebody. 

  
"Mph" said the figure beneath her. 

  
Looking down she relised the person she fell on was Michael. Her face was so close to his that she could feel his breath on her. Stunned she didnt even move but started to let her thought run wild.   
Slowly Michael began to pull Maria closer to him close enoph for a long lingering kiss.   
  
"Hey... Maria..." 

  
Snapping out of her dream sequence Maria look down at Michael. "Huh?...What?" Finally it clicked. "Oh..sorry Michael" She got up and moved out of Michael's way. 

  
"Thanks" he grumbled and stalked off away from her. 

  
Maria quickly followed after him, hoping he was going back to the others. 

  
After a few minutes Michael turned around, "Why are you following me?" 

  
Maria stared at him for a few moments before answering. "I thought you where going back to the others..." 

  
"No, I'm not" Michael said flatly 

  
"Oh.." was all she could say, she was trapped. She couldn't think of anything else to say.   
"Your lost arnt you?" 

  
"Um.. Yeah..." Maria looked everywhere but at Michael. 

  
"And I'm guessing you want me to lead you back right?" 

  
Maria nodded, her face flushing. She knew that if she spoke, something stupid would come out of her mouth. Inside she was afraid Michael would just walk off and leave her sitting in the middle of the desert. That was something she really didn't want to happen. 

  
Michael sighed and started walking in a different direction, motioning for Maria to follow.   


* * *

After a half an hour of wondering aimlessly Michael was lost. He didn't want to admit to it, but he was truly lost. Abruptly he stopped causing Maria to run right into him. 

  
"Why'd you stop?" Maria asked, walking next to him 

  
"Shhhh" Michael covered her mouth with his hand. "Listen" he whispered into her ear. 

  
Maria strained her ears, in search of what ever Michael had heard. Then she heard it, the sound of running animals, a howl from what she thought was a coyote. Maria's eyes widened with fear.   
Michael pushed Maria behind him and told her not to move. Maria didn't need to be told twice and cowered behind him, shaking with fear. 

  
Maria prayed to every God she could think of. "I don't wanna die" she whispered into the night.   
Michael stood stairing across the desert, listening for the Coyotes. His ears perked up when he heard them distance themselves. 'They should be coming this direction' He thought...then his mood darkened 'Unless...' 

  
"Maria, RUN!" He hissed to his female companion with traces of fear in his voice. 

  
Petrified, Maria ran off. She ran as quickly as she could to a cave she had remembered seeing when she was following Michael. She didn't once turn back, fearing she'd lose her balance and whatever she was running from would catch her. 

  
Once she had made it into the cave, Maria sank to the ground, gasping for air. She turned around, expecting Michael to be behind, gasping to. She was wrong. He wasn't there.   
"Michael...Michael, where are you? Michael! This isn't funny!" She cried vainly into the night. A single tear falling to the floor. 

* * *

It took Michael the rest of the night to find Maria. 'That was stupid, Michael, You Should have stayed with her!' He fought with himself. 'But if I did follow her, and keep up, that bob cat would have been on her in a second.' 

  
Michael grimaced at the thought of that wild animal that had frightened the less dangerous coyotes away, killing Maria. No, he could let her die... not like that, not when he knew he could save her.   
He climbed up to the cave and saw her. Maria was curled up in a ball just inside the cave. If he wasn't looking he might have stepped on her. Kneeling down he saw she was shivering. Without making a sound he removed his flannel over shirt and covered her with it. Then he started a small fire, and waited the rest of the night out. 

* * *

Maria awoke with a jerk, looking around she realized that she wasn't in a nightmare. The only difference from the night before was that it was lighter out, and a fire was dying down. 'Wait a minute! I didn't start a fire...' Looking further back, past the fire she saw him. 

  
"Oh my God!" Maria jumped up, with the flannel still around her. She hugged Michael with all her might, waking him up. 

  
"Maria" He gasped for air. 

  
Maria let him go, then punched him in the nose. "Where the Hell where you? I stayed up waiting for your sorry ass!"She ranted. 

  
Michael started to say something but was interrupted by Maria."Your so stupid! Do you know how worried I was??" She started crying. Quickly she turned her back to him and sat at the other side of the cave, not even facing him. 

  
Michael watched her as walked to the other end of the cave, and waited till she was seated till he walked over. "Maria....I'm sorry..." He hugged her from behind. "Your right, I am stupid, but I was only trying to help you" He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

  
"Yeah right" Maria mumbled. Now she had a headache. To many emotions where swarming in her mind. Fear of never finding home, anger at Michael for...she didn't know. And another emotion she couldn't pin point. 

  
Michael still had his arms around her. Softly he was whispering for her to calm down. "Maria... its ok...everything's going to be fine" 

  
Maria look up "How do you know? We're lost! Lost in the middle of the desert with no food or water! We're probably going to die out here!" She yelled. 

  
Michael sighed. Every time he tried to be nice she'd go and piss him off. "I don't know! If you hadn't followed after me, This wouldn't have happened. And you'd be safe at home!"

  
"Are you saying its MY Fault we're lost?!?! Its YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!" 

  
Michael glared. She did have a point, but she should have been watching too. "Sometime you can be such a bitch" 

  
"Well you can be an insensitive jerk" 

  
"Whore" 

  
"Asshole" 

  
The two glared at each other form other sides of the cave... 

* * *

"Where are they?" Max drove out of town to the desert with Liz next to him. 

  
"I hope there ok..." Liz whispered looking out the window trying to spot the missing friends. 

  
"Michael will be. He's stayed out in the desert before. Its Maria who'd Id be worried about." He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Isabel walking down the streets seemingly listening for them. 

  
As far as the adults knew, they where out spending the night. Michael at Max's and Maria at Liz's. They didn't want the police involved.(We all should know why!) Hopefully their made up cover would work till the two where found. 

* * *

"Well now what do we do?" Maria looked over at Michael. He was sitting with his back to the wall watching her. "And will you stop staining at me? Its making me nervous!" 

  
"What? Are you afraid I'll bite you?" Michael smirked, then softened his expression when he saw Maria grimaced. "I don't know... I guess we should start searching for a way home." 

  
Maria looked at him and nodded her head. "Yeah... we should... but isn't it kind of hot out there?" This winter the temperature in the south was remarkably high, in 80's in Roswell. Other places it was much cooler, more towards the 60's-low 70's. 

  
"Guess you're right" Michael sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Maybe we should sleep then... But someone should keep watch." 

  
Maria looked at him, 'He's gotta be stressed... I mean he's lost in the woods and probably hungry...' 

  
"Don't worry... I need less sleep then you. So you sleep, and Ill keep a watch out for anything stupid enough to attack us." He smiled briefly, before getting up and walking towards the cave opening. 

  
Maria nodded and curled up on the dried dirt. Quickly falling in to a deep slumber... 

* * *

Michael looked over at Maria's sleeping silhouette and thought about why he put up with her...'reason one... I have to because she could turn me in... reason two...she can be helpful, reason three... Because she's nice...at times, reason four...she's pretty... Wait a minute! Michael what are you thinking? This is the girl that has been annoying you for practically 9 years, you can't just start having feelings for her! Are you insane???' Michael's evil inner voice took over. 

  
"Michael?" A hand waved in front of his face interrupting his mental argument. 

  
He looked up and his heart skipped a beat, "Hey Maria, when'd you wake up?" 

  
Maria looked at him oddly. "'Bout ten minutes ago... You where looking outside not even moving... I was getting worried" 

  
"Oh?" Was the only word that popped into his brain. He was still trying to register that Maria was worried...About HIM of all people.   


* * *

"Michael...?" 

  
Michael looked over at Maria. "Yeah?" He tried to sound calm... So far it wasn't working. 

  
"Michael... I'm really hungry... Its almost noon and I haven't eaten in a really long time." Maria looked at him with huge pleading eyes that said "Feed Me". 

  
"Maria, I'm hungry too...but I don't think I have any food.." He started to go threw his pockets in search of anything. Reluctantly he pulled out two jolly ranchers. "This is all I have..." 

  
"Can I have one? Please?" Maria walked over to Michael. 

  
"I cant give you any of these" Michael looked sorry. 

  
"Why?" She was ready to cry, and Michael probably would have to if given the chance. They where both hungry and the only thing the had to eat was candy. 

  
"Because Maria, Its candy and Candy makes you thirsty. What do people drink when they get thirsty?" Michael talked as if Maria was a 10 year old. 

  
"Oh..." She hung her head, deciding it might be a good time to switch the subject. "What do you do.. well for fun? I mean...well I've never seen you do anything except sit there and watch people, almost like they're a threat." 

  
He looked at her, slightly shocked. She actually forgot who he was....more like what he was. That actually made him feel better. He liked it better when people would just sometimes forget about differences, not that he'd ever tell anyone.   


* * *

Maria waited for an answer. "Well...?" 

  
"Huh? Oh... Well...In my spare time I play this drum set I bought a couple of years back, Its been the only thing that I've ever kept when I switched foster homes. I also read some of those old books that the library has... Like Kipling and stuff..." He looked down, that was the most that he's ever told anyone about his past...well aside from Isabel and Max. 

  
Maria looked up. She thought Michael was just one of those people who sat around and did nothing but skip school and hang out where ever those types of people went. "Really?" 

  
"Yeah" Michael shrugged. He didn't really feel like talking anymore. "Maria, I think we'd better get going" He pointed outside to the setting sun. 

  
"Yeah, your right...." She followed after him as he headed outside, in search of a way to get home (or at least the highway).   


* * *

"MAX!" Liz shouted trying to get his attention. He and Liz meet up with Isabel and Alex outside a fast food restaurant, and currently Max was starting to space out. 

  
"Hey bro..." Isabel waved a hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of it. Finally getting mad she got up and stood behind her brother and screamed in his ear "HEY STUPID WAKE UP!" 

  
Max blinked for a second and looked around. "Um... " He was a deep red, and was trying unsuccessfully to hid it. 

  
Isabel sighed and went back to where she was sitting, between Max and Alex. "Now back to the our nice little problem, Has anyone seen anything that might lead us to them?"   
Max and Liz shook their heads and Alex answered a negative. Alex had been searching on the other side of town. The others had finally cracked and told him after he started asking some very... peculiar questions. 

  
Isabel sighed and looked out towards the desert, tears misting her eyes   


* * *

"Michael..." Maria was walking behind him, slowly. 

  
"Hmm?" He was looking around, preferably for the highway.

  
"I... I don't feel so good..." Maria sounded weak. Quickly Michael turned around, and saw her stagger. 

  
"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice hinting with worry. 

  
"I mean..." Maria fainted. Michael jerked towards her and caught her right before she hit the ground. 

  
"Maria..." He checked her pulse. Good, she still had a pulse. He could revive her, but he knew he still couldn't control his powers that well, and he also was enjoying the closeness of her. Smiling Michael picked up the unconscious teenager and continued on his June towards where he believed the highway to be. Hopefully he'd make it there by dark. 

* * *

Michael looked down and the girl in his arms. She had snuggled against for warmth, and now had her head on his shoulder unconsciously. Michael was in bliss, complete bliss. This was the closest He'd ever really been to... well anyone. 

  
He could see the highway ahead of him, every so often a vehicle would zoom by, lights brightly shining like the angel the Evans' always put on their Christmas tree. No... that wasn't the angel he was thinking of. The angel that was always in his thoughts now. The one he was now protecting from whatever wilds there where in the world. 

  
Suddenly Maria stirred, awaking him from his thoughts. "Mmmmm? Where am I? And Michael... why are you carrying me?" 

  
"Don't you remember? You passed out about an hour ago." Michael looked down at her. "Would you like me to put you down?" He asked, hoping she'd say no. 

  
"If you want..." Was all she said. She didn't even want him to look away, let alone put her down.   
"Well, I want a lot of things... But what do you want?" How did they get on the subject of wanting?   
"You..." She mumbled and looked away. "Um... I guess you could put me down." She was getting uncomfortable. Way to uncomfortable for her liking. 

  
"What did you just say?" Michael still held her, and was hoping his ears weren't deceiving him. Did she just say.... That she wanted him? No, she couldn't have, but she did. 

  
"You heard me. I've just... well wanted you to look at me. The way Max looks at Liz. I've always wanted you to hold me like you are now..." Maria sobbed. She couldn't go on. She feared that if she shared too much he'd just disappear, leaving her all alone. 

Michael couldn't believe his ears. Maria Duluca was confessing her feelings, and turning into a nervous wreck. "Maria... Just calm down.. please?" Michael pleaded. The faster she pleaded, the harder it was getting to understand her. 

  
Maria's tearstained face looked up at him, "Well what are you going to say? Hmmm? Are you gonna laugh in my face? Tell me I'm just living in some fantasy? Blow me off? Well? What are you going to do?" Maria couldn't stop it. The fear of rejection was getting to her. She needed to know how he felt about her. Weather or not he cared. 

  
Michael was stunned. Did she actually believe he would do such a thing? He held her hands close to him. "Maria, every day, for as long as I can remember. I've cared about you. Yeah, I know I've acted like a jerk. I'm sorry about that." 

  
Maria just stared. "So that's it you 'care' about me? Like I'm a little sister, some lost puppy?" 

  
"No... you've got it all wrong. I mean I care as in..." Michael was lost, he didn't know the word. 

  
"As in what?" Maria walked off. She could see the freeway, now all she needed to do was get there and get a ride into town.

  
"Maria! Wait!" Michael jogged to catch up with her. 

* * *

Michael caught up with her. 'Maria, wait... Please?" He looked at her with eyes that could make anyone melt. 

  
"What?" Maria glared, exasperated. She had just told this guy her soul, and he rejected her. 

  
"Maria... about what you said... well... Um.." Michael looked everywhere but at her. "You see... " 

  
"Spill it Michael... " Maria was impatient... way too impatient for this. She just wanted to forget about the whole thing now, forget about what she said. Some how make him forget too. 

  
"Ok." Michael took a deep breath, how was he ever going to explain this to Max and Isabel. 

"IfeelhowyoudobutI'veneverbeenabletoshowitcauseIdidntknowhowyou'dreact." Michael muttered as fast as he could. 

  
Amazingly Maria had heard him, and now she was just staring at him, her eyes slightly larger than normal. "You... you feel the same way?" Her heart was beating to fast, faster than a rabid dog. She couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. In fact it had to be a dream, nothing like this would happen to her otherwise. 

  
"Um...yeah..." 

  
"Really?" 

  
"Uh huh..." 

  
"Truly?" 

  
"Yeah, now shut up. Your driving me insane." 

  
With out another word the two walked side-by-side to the road. Every so often a car would drive by, but wouldn't stop for them. 

  
"Listen... Maria." Michael stopped and turned to face her. 

  
"Yes?" Maria looked over, wondering what he was going to say next. 

  
"Um.. you wouldn't kill me...well..If I kissed you... would you?" 

  
Maria's jaw dropped open. "No... What gave you that Idea?" Maria was a deep crimson, Why in the world had he asked that? 

  
"I just remember that time in fourth grade when Tommy Peters kissed you on a dare and you decked him and got suspended for a day." Michael smiled at that memory. He was the one that had dared poor Tommy to do it. 

  
Maria laughed. "I cant believe you..." She was cut off as a jeep pulled up beside them. 

  
"Where the hell where you?" Isabel Evans started yelling. 

  
"In Palm Springs" Michael answered, glaring. 

  
"Yeah right. Well Get in the car, we've been looking all over for you two!" 

  
Michael and Maria hopped in the car and Isabel headed out towards Roswell, more specifically, the Crashdown Café. 

* * *

  
~The following Monday~ 

  
"You are a kaniving Bitch!" 

  
"Your a self-centered weasel!" 

  
"Wrench! 

  
"Ass-monkey!" 

  
"When will they ever learn?" Isabel looked over at her brother, Max. Her, Max, Liz and most of the rest of the school was watching as Michael and Maria yelled about something... again... 

  
Ever since Isabel had found the two walking down the side of the road that Saturday, they had been yelling at each other more than usual. Sometimes Isabel thought it was stress, sometimes she thought it was more.

  
Slowly the group of students started filing apart to continue on their way towards their next class. After Max, Liz and Isabel had finally left, the two stopped yelling. 

  
"Wanna ditch this place?" Michael asked with a evil grin. 

  
"Why the hell not?" Maria smiled and lead the way out of the school to her car. "Where to?" She asked after Michael sat next to her in the passenger seat. 

  
"You remember the cave?" Michael raised an eyebrow in question. 

  
"Yeah..." Maria giggled, and drove off as Michael kissed her on the cheek.   
  
THE END!   
  
  



End file.
